I wish
by vignette1989
Summary: A smutty little missing scene from episode 3x09 "Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind." Enjoy!


Note: Written in a hurry. Sorry for any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I probably wouldn't be stuck here writing fanfiction.

"I _wish_ it was a hickey."

Castle's off-hand remark hit her hard. As Ryan and Esposito stood around her desk chiding them, Beckett struggled to keep her mind on the case at hand.

He was telling the truth. The marks on their necks weren't hickeys. The closest that Castle and Beckett had gotten to one another that night was when she woke up with her head on his shoulder. But now she couldn't get images of their bodies pressed against each other out of her mind.

Kate had been trying for months now to quell the more-than-friendly feelings she had been experiencing for Richard Castle. She was, without a doubt, attracted to him. And lately, she had been spending more and more nights resorting to cheap, imagined versions of the real Rick Castle to get her off.

She spent the next hour trying desperately to not think about Rick's lips on her neck and collar. But the more she tried, the more desperate she became for her daydreams to become a reality.

At the end of their shift, she was eager to get home to take care of her frustration. As the elevator doors were sliding closed, the exact hand she didn't want to see shot through, causing the doors to bob back open.

"Mind if I ride with you?" Castle grinned.

"What choice do I have, Castle?" Kate muttered and rolled her eyes.

She spent the ride in the corner. She tried not to notice the smell of his cologne. Beckett hoped she wasn't being too obvious. Hopefully Castle just thought she was just irritated and not incredibly horny.

As they exited onto the street, she both raised her hand to hail a cab. He grabbed her wrist gently and lowered back down.

"Beckett, I'm heading to a bookstore on your side of town. Let me give you a ride."

Before she could make some excuse, he had his hand on the small of her back, gently guiding her into the back of his town car. She sat down and scooted as far away from Rick as she could while she vaguely heard him tell his driver to drop Kate off at her apartment.

He leaned back in his seat and turned slightly toward her. Kate tried to steady her breathing, but close quarters were not exactly helping. Could he tell what was happening to her? She turned her head away and focused on the street.

Castle had scooted toward her. His hand landed on her knee and squeezed while he leaned in to her ear and whispered to her. "Are you okay, Kate?"

She gulped and nodded. "Long day. I'm pissed that we've gotten nowhere. I hate knowing that I'm going to start tomorrow off with no leads." She hoped her face wasn't flushed.

His breath hit her neck and she had to bite her tongue to keep from letting out a squeak.

"I know. I'm frustrated too. But we'll figure it out tomorrow. We always do."

Thankfully, he moved away, but he casually left his hand on her knee.

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at her apartment. She shifted toward him.

"Thanks for the lift, Castle. I'll see you tomorrow." She wasn't too successful at controlling her voice. It came out much huskier than she had hoped it would, and she watched as a knowing grin spread across his face.

She watched as his hand lifted from her knee and crept through the air slowly toward her face. He swept the hair from her neck and lightly brushed the injection spot that he found there. "Maybe I should walk you up," he whispered in a gravelly voice.

She closed her eyes and leaned slightly into his touch before pulling away, opening the door and getting out. She bent down to see Castle— a look of rejection on his face.

"Are you coming, or what?"

He was out of the car before she knew it, and then they were practically running up the stairs. He kept a hesitant distance from her. She knew he didn't want to cross any lines without her permission.

But when she nervously fumbled with her keys while standing in front of her door, he stepped up behind her and steadied her shaking her hand. Together, they slid the key into the lock and turned it. His coolness set her over the edge, and something changed in her. There was no sense in denying this.

As the door creaked open, Kate turned and faced him. She shot him a sly grin and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the apartment and shutting the door behind them and leaning with her back against it.

He stepped toward her and closed the distance between their bodies. His hands went to her waist, squeezing as if he was trying to find out if she was real.

Her hands worked their way up his stomach and chest and wrapped around his neck while he leaned in to her.

"Are you sure about this, Kate?"

"For once in your life, will you just shut up?" she shot back.

His lips found her neck and her eyes closed instinctively. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer while he kissed and sucked the already-sensitive skin there.

Kate let out a sigh and Rick pushed her harder against the door. She realized she couldn't take much more, so she tugged his hair and forced him to bring his lips upward.

His eyes met his and she recognized a flash of worry behind the lust swirling there.

"Kate, I… I want you to be sure about this," he stammered. "I don't think I could handle a one-time thing with you."

Her hands lowered to his chest and rested there.

"I want this, Rick," she whispered. "Please…"

He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her with every ounce of emotion he could muster.

She was reeling in the feel of his lips working against hers, but she finally opened her mouth to him, inviting him to deepen their kiss. When she felt his tongue enter her mouth, a moan escaped her.

His knee nudged her legs apart, and she whimpered again at the feel of his erection against her hip. His hands were blazing up and down her arms, on her waist and sides. He managed to slide her shirt up a little to get access to her bare skin.

Kate tugged Rick's shirt up out of his pants and made quick work of unbuttoning it. She shoved the material off his shoulders and forced his hands off her just long enough to remove it altogether.

He grabbed the hem of her blouse and lifted it up and over her head in one quick motion. Kate watched his eyes travel over her body and felt a little vulnerable.

"My God, you're beautiful," he muttered. She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she sauntered down the hallway and into her bedroom.

He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled his socks and shoes off. He looked up to see her shoot him a sexy grin and he watched longingly as she turned around and slid her slacks down over her ass. She stepped out of them and turned back around slowly in just her lacy black bra and panties and her black heels.

Kate stepped toward him again and pushed him back onto her bed. He slid up toward the headboard and she climbed onto the bed to join him. She straddled his waist and kissed him again.

She knew Castle was turned on. But when she started moving her hips in slow circles, it was his turn to let out a moan.

"God, Kate…" he trailed off. He reached up and unclasped her bra without any trouble and she ground down harder on him as his fingers met her bare tits for the first time. He grabbed her in handfuls, teased and pinched her nipples.

"You're over-dressed," she whispered and worked on his belt and zipper. She climbed off of him and they worked together to pull his pants and briefs off of him. She threw the garments to the floor and turned back to grab his stiff cock at the base. She rubbed his entire length a few times and smiled as his eyes rolled back a bit.

She lowered her mouth to it and licked the tip before placing her lips around it. She bobbed up and down for a while, varying her pace. Kate felt Rick's hand tangle into her hair and she played with his balls. As she began to deep-throat him, he pulled her hair and brought her face back to him.

"I'm not gonna be able to last much longer if you keep going," he admitted before flipping them so he was on top of her.

He kissed her again as his hand found her hot core. He could feel her wetness through her panties, and began rubbing her there. The lace of her panties created amazing friction and she moaned loudly.

"Fuck, Castle…" she whispered. He hooked the fabric around his finger and slowly pulled until she was free of them.

He continued rubbing and teasing her there while he moved his mouth down to join his hand. He slipped a finger into her pussy as his tongue slowly lapped at her clit. He heard her pant and began pumping his finger faster. His tongue enveloped her clit and began sucking while his free hand found one of her nipples and teased it.

"Oh… shit…" she whispered. Her hips began rocking toward his face and she hitched her legs over his shoulders. "Mmmmm…"

Rick could feel her getting close to coming. He removed his finger and mouth and switched their positions. He rubbed her clit in quick circles while his mouth latched onto her pussy. He shot his tongue in and out of her until she tumbled over the edge, while whimpering his name.

"You taste so good," he grumbled into her while he licked up her juices. She moved her legs off his shoulders and he moved up her body. "There's a condom in my wallet."

"I'm on the pill," she managed to say between breaths. "I trust you." He kissed her lazily and positioned himself at her entrance.

He pulled away from her mouth and looked into her eyes as he slid into her slowly. She moaned at the sensation of her stretching to accommodate him.

"Oh, fuck…" she panted.

He waited a moment and kissed her hard before starting to rock against her. He slid in and out of her, slowly at first. He let out a deep groan each time. She wrapped her hands around his ass and opened herself further to him.

"Harder, Castle. Please…" she whimpered. And he sped up his pace. The sounds that were coming from her seemed to energize him. He slammed into her again and again. She placed her feet back on the bed and bucked her hips toward his with each thrust.

When Rick felt he was close to losing control, he reached down and pressed her clit with his thumb, rolling it in circles. She screamed with pleasure and came immediately. He followed quickly, pumping a few more times before collapsing and kissing her again with emotion.

They stayed connected as they rolled onto their sides. She hitched a leg over his thigh and kissed his chest.

"That was incredible," he murmured. She hummed in response.

He kissed the top of her head and lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"Will you stay tonight?" she asked softly.

"Absolutely."

She kissed him slowly— pouring into it everything she was feeling but wasn't quite ready to say.

When they finally pulled apart, he chuckled and touched her neck, where a very sizable and noticeable mark was now visible.

"Am I going to have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow?"

"It's pretty hard to miss," he replied. She groaned.

"You should probably get used to it, Kate. If I have anything to do with it, you'll be wearing turtlenecks a lot more often from now on."

She laughed and rolled back on top of him, pinning his hands to the bed and lowering her mouth to his own neck.

"Well, two can play at that game, Ricky."


End file.
